1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display monitor, more particularly to a liquid crystal display monitor having a stand housing that can be easily configured to incorporate a universal serial bus module and that can ensure neat arrangement of electrical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus module is an optional component for a liquid crystal display monitor. However, in order to meet the demands of different consumers, conventional liquid crystal display monitors must be designed to include or not include a universal serial bus module so as to decrease production time. However, some conventional liquid crystal display monitors do not have an extra space for receiving universal serial bus modules. In other conventional liquid crystal display monitors, it takes more time to install a universal serial bus module even though the conventional liquid crystal display monitor has an allocated space therefor.